Champion Of The Fates
by GG.Lovegood
Summary: AU! The Fates have seen what Percy Jackson is destined to do, however he can't do it on his own, so the Fates decided to make him their Champion. Read as Percy faces untold terrors that only the Greek world can provide! Rated M for language and maybe future lemons.
1. Prologue

**Champion Of The Fates**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson; all of the credits go to a Mr. Rick Riordan.**

 **Prologue:**

Somewhere beyond the fabric of time and space

It was a dark and silent room. No sounds could be heard at all until suddenly three flashes of light appeared in the room. When the flashes of light disappeared, three figures could be seen standing in the middle of the room. The room was no longer dark. It was as if the room just responded automatically to the people who entered it.

These three figures however were not just regular people. They were the ones who decided who would live and who would die. These three people were the Fates: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Between the three of them, they wielded unbelievable powers that not even a god could overcome. After all they were the ones who made the Ancient Laws, which the gods were not allowed to break.

The Fates just looked at each other for a few minutes as if they were having a silent conversation that only they could understand until Clotho broke the silence. "The time for the prophecy is nearing." Clotho softly said to her sisters. Both of them just nodded.

"I have seen the chosen one's path, and it is an extremely difficult one." Lachesis said in a melodious voice before pausing. "He will ultimately fail his path without help, his enemies are too powerful for him to overcome with his powers alone." She continued.

"What exactly are you proposing sister?" Atropos asked in a raspy tone. "I am proposing that we make the chosen one our champion sister." Lachesis replied. "After all, with our blessings, we can make sure that he is powerful enough to complete his destiny."

Silence ensued momentarily as the other two Fates allowed that suggestion to sink in. Both knew the benefits of having the chosen one be as powerful as possible, after all he was the one who was going to guarantee their survival. However the drawbacks were also pretty horrific. What if he decided to go to the opposing side? That would have terrible consequences. The two sisters decided to voice this opinion out.

Thankfully Lachesis had a reply to that. "This problem can be easily resolved sisters. The moment he even thinks about going dark, we will approach him and make him swear an oath on the Styx to never betray Olympus, otherwise we will take away his powers." Both sisters nodded in agreement with that solution and gave the plan their blessing.

Soon enough, the Fates stood in a circle and started chanting in a language that no mere mortal could understand. Golden light started to escape from all three and gathered in the center of the circle. Once the golden light was as big as a basketball, it escaped out of the room and into reality.

Once the golden light ball was fully gone, the Fates said in perfect synchronization. "Percy Jackson, you are now the champion of the Fates."

 **All right! There's the prologue, hope you guys stick around for the rest of the story. This my first story btw and English isn't my first language so I apologize for any writing deficiencies I might have. So for those of you who chose to continue reading this story, I thank you and hope you review because I could honestly use criticism if I did something wrong. So enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter One: Discoveries

**Champion Of The Fates**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, uncle Rick does.**

 **All right, so let me introduce myself. My name is not important. I am Indonesian and I'm going to be 16 this year. That practically covers everything you need to know about me. Thanks for the positive reviews! Hope you guys review more! Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Discoveries**

One word was going through my mind at the moment. Crap. Why was this so? Well I was going through this very tough English exam. You would then ask why an English exam would be so difficult. Well the explanation to that would be fairly simple. I am dyslexic.

I was still on the first sentence of my essay when I looked at the clock. 15 minutes left for the exam. Oh fuck me. This of course was a usual occurrence for me during exams like this. I could solve problems that had numbers with ease. Ask me what "650 X 450" was and I could answer you within a second, but when it was time for exams with words then, to put it layman's terms. I was screwed.

Realizing I had only 15 minutes left, I started writing as fast as possible. After a couple minutes of writing I looked at the clock again. It still showed that 15 minutes were still left, but that couldn't be right. After all I had spent about 5 minutes writing another part of his essay. So I looked around to see if anyone else realized that the clock was broken but something strange was going on around me. Everyone else besides me was frozen.

'Oh crap!' I thought. 'Did I somehow get transferred into a sci-fi universe? How the hell am I going to get back to my own universe now?' After a few seconds of internal panicking I finally realized that I couldn't have been transported into another universe with the exact same conditions I was experiencing in the original one. After all the chances of that happening were way too slim. Nearly non-existent exactly. Now don't judge my geekiness

I took a deep breath and continued on with my essay; after all it was better not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe God was feeling generous today, so better make the best of it cause it doesn't happen often.

After about half an hour of being frozen in time, I was finally done with the last part of my essay. As soon as I dropped his pen, everything went back to normal while I just blinked rapidly not knowing what was going on. One second everything was everyone and now everything was moving again. Did I just freeze time?

While Percy spent the next 15 minutes thinking about what was going on, the others continued with their exams and soon enough the 15 minutes were up and the bell rang.

"All right class, please hand in your exams and congratulations on finishing the last of your exams." Mr. Brunner, the Latin/ Mythology teacher said in a deep voice. "And don't forget to start preparing for your field trip tomorrow, I expect you all to be at the meeting point at the designated time. That is all and have a good day." He then wheeled himself out of the room. I loved his wheelchair. It was so damn cool. You didn't have to tire yourself out walking around the place but I stairs would be a problem I guess. Oh well, there are pros and there are cons.

After Mr. Brunner left, I met up with Grover before we headed out for lunch together. As soon as we left the classroom, Grover started up a conversation.

"Dude, how in the world did you finish your exams with time to spare?" Grover asked. "I barely managed to finish mine and I don't have dyslexia like you."

"Well let's just say that God was on my side today." I replied, because I honestly had no idea what happened earlier either and I had a feeling that if I told Grover about it, he would freak out. Grover looked like he wanted to say something else but he thought better of it. We spent the rest of the journey towards the cafeteria in silence.

On the way to the cafeteria, I was still confused on what had happened during the exams. Something like that had never happened to me before, and I wanted to know what triggered it so I could do it again. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to be able to control time? 'This calls for some research, but that can probably wait until after lunch.' I thought to myself.

Soon enough we arrived at the cafeteria, where I got a sandwich and Grover got an enchilada. All in all, just another normal day for Percy Jackson aka ME, well minus the fact that something really strange had happened during the exams.

The Room (From the first chapter)

The three Fates sat in a circle around a crystal ball. Sounds cliché but crystal balls are super useful items. Like seriously they provide 360-degree vision. All right, back to the story.

"It seems young Perseus has found out one of his powers although he doesn't realize it yet." Clothos said in her soft velvety voice. "Although I didn't expect him to gain control over time."

"Well, our blessing is random. It blesses whoever gets it with powers that we don't know about. It also appears at the most strange of times." Lachesis explained in her melodic voice.

"Very true dear sister, very true." Atropos said in her raspy voice. "I am very curious to find out what other powers the boy may have. After all he is the very first to receive our blessing. I would imagine that his powers would be beyond what we can imagine."

The other two Fates nodded in agreement with what was just said. With nothing interesting happening with Percy at the moment, they went back to their duties. Making, deciding, and ending the lives of people who lived on planet Earth.

 **Yay! So that's the first REAL chapter of the story done. Hope you guys continue having fun reading this story! Oh and about updating schedules. I haven't really decided on that. I may update once to three times a week or sometimes none at all. Depends on family plans really, so hope you guys understand. See you guys when the next chapter comes out!**


	3. Chapter Two: Field Trip Gone Wrong

**Champion Of The Fates**

 **Ok, so I'm gonna try something new. I'm just going to make this first person and see how it goes coz I honestly feel super awkward writing in third person. Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Field Trip Gone Wrong**

I was bored out of my mind. My head kept turning around like a cannon on a swivel. My feet kept on tapping the ground. My hands were fiddling around with a pen that I had brought. Just another perk of being me I guess. Aside from my dyslexia I also had ADHD.

Well the good news is that Mr. Brunner just announced that we were going to arrive at the Metropolitan Museum in a couple of minutes so I could finally end the torture of boredom I was facing, but the bad news was that Mrs. Dodds was eyeing me like a peace of meat. Again. I seriously have no idea what her problem is.

You see she's been like this ever since I went to Yancy Academy. I have no idea what I did to upset her. I mean I did really well in her class and behaved like a good student should. Well that second part was a lie, so maybe that was the cause of her problem with me. Meh, I guess I'll never know.

Anyways, we finally got to the museum and I wish I could say it was spectacular and all that but it was just a plain old normal museum. Nothing exciting or eye catching about it at all, but I suddenly had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong here. Better not to dwell on it I guess.

Moving on, when we got off the bus, Mr. Brunner immediately put us into groups with a teacher chaperone assigned to each one. Sadly, I was stuck with the teacher who hated me the most. If you guessed that it was Mrs. Dodds then good for you, here's a imaginary cookie.

When Mrs. Dodds realized that I was in her group, she suddenly looked at me and smirked evilly while licking her lips. Ooookay. That was just plain creepy. Someone please help get me out of here. I'm waiting…. Oh well, guess no one's coming to save me. God help my soul.

We all made our way into the museum. I made sure to stay at the very front of the group so I could avoid any confrontations with Mrs. Dodds. We made our way through the Egyptian section of the museum, then the Roman, and finally the Greek. Along the way I started wondering what would happen if all the gods I had been told about were real. I mean if they were real, like their kids would be awesome. They would sort of be like superheroes.

I mean it sounds ridiculous but think about it. Who wouldn't want to be a demigod? You get all of these cool powers and you get to save the world by killing monsters on a daily basis. All right, Mr. Brunner is staring at me again. I need to pay attention before he calls me out on it.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner called out. Welp. Too late.

"Yes sir?" I replied back. Mr. Brunner waved his arm in the direction behind him where a statue of Zeus, I'm guessing, was standing looking very grand before asking his question.

"Do you know why we need to study about the gods Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked. His eyes looked expectant as if I was supposed to know the answer to his question. Sorry Mr. Brunner I don't know what the answer to your question is but hey why not have some fun messing with him.

"I'm guessing it's because the gods are real." I said with an extremely good poker face if I do say so myself. All the other kids started laughing but Mr. Brunner looked like a dear caught in the headlights with his eyes wide open before he managed to compose himself. I looked to Grover and saw that he was also wearing the exact same expression that Mr. Brunner had earlier. He managed to cover it up a few seconds later.

I then also felt a strong pressure pressing up on my body. Now that I mention it, it was also getting very hard for me to breathe. Just when I saw black spots the pressure suddenly disappeared. I had no idea where the hell that had come from. Strange things were going on right now. First my sudden time freeze powers and now this.

I guess I must have been deep in thought because Grover had to poke me in the side to get my attention. Turns out Mr. Brunner had been calling on me again for about ten seconds.

"That is a very interesting answer Mr. Jackson, but sadly that was not the answer I was looking for. The gods are of course not real." Mr. Brunner stated before thunder rumbled in the distance. Mr. Brunner looked very nervous for a second there before he continued. I decided not to listen after that because I was too busy thinking about all of the weird things that were happening recently.

A couple of minutes later we started moving again before a hand suddenly gripped my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Mrs. Dodds who had a very scary expression on her face. Imagine seeing a lion hunting you down with that hungry look on its face and you can probably imagine what I was facing.

"Mr. Jackson, I need to have a word with you for a minute." She said before looking at Grover. "Privately." I nodded to Grover to let him know that it was fine. Grover looked hesitant for a second before he complied. I don't know what he was so worried about, after all what was the worse that could happen.

Mrs. Dodds then took me to another room. I was just looking down at the floor because I have to admit that I didn't have the guts to look at her face since the last time I saw, a scary expression was on it. I nearly wet my pants just thinking about it. I didn't know that she could be that scary.

All of a sudden, she asked me a question in a sort of raspy, hissing tone.

"Where is it?"

Me being the clueless idiot that I am asked back. "Where's what exactly?"

I guess she wasn't too pleased by my answer because she started steaming and started making accusations in a super pissed voice.

"We know you stole it! Now give it back boy and I might let you die a quick death!"

Ok that's it. "First of all, no one calls Perseus Jackson a thief! Second of all, what in the seven levels of hell did I steal?!" I demanded in my own angry voice. My legs shaking while I said that didn't matter. Didn't matter at all.

Apparently she got fed up with not having a clear answer because she suddenly lunged at me. By some divine intervention I managed to dodge it by diving to the side. When I looked behind me to see where the crazy hag went, she was gone.

I then felt the same pressure from before coming from above me. I looked up and sure enough something was falling right towards me. Claws first. Wait claws? What the hell! Instincts took over and I dived to the side again. When I looked to the spot where the creature landed, I saw a furry humanoid bat. Complete with red demonic eyes and super huge leather wings. Just great, now I'm gonna have nightmares.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I asked fearfully. Don't mind the language, it's just the fear talking.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me Mr. Jackson. After all, I've been teaching you algebra for the past year." She snarled at me.

I blinked in realization as I found out who this was. This was Mrs. Dodds. Well what do you know, turns out she is a crazy old bat. Just as she said that Mr. Brunner appeared in the doorway leading to the area, wheelchair and all.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted as he tossed me something. I instinctively caught it and looked at it. Turns out it was a pen. What in the world was I going to do with a pen? Just when I looked to Mr. Brunner for answers, he had already mysteriously disappeared.

Then the crazy old bat flew at me again, claws ready to tear my heart out. So I thought, what the hell, I have a pen might as well just stab her with it, after all Julius Cesar was killed with a pen so why not this thing. So I pulled the cap of the pen and pushed it right into the direction of the crazy human bat. There was a short shriek before all was silent once more. I looked to where the pen was pointing at and I was beyond surprised with what I saw. In the place of the pen I was holding earlier was a sword. A really cool bronze colored sword. I'm pretty sure it had writings on it but I could look at that later. For now, I went on instinct and put the cap on the tip of the sword and sure enough it turned into a pen again.

That was cool; I decided to keep the pen. If Mr. Brunner asks where it is, I'll just say I lost it. This was payback for leaving me to take care of that thing alone. I looked where the crazy old bat was and just a saw a pile of golden dust and a… algebra book.

I decided to take the algebra book as a prize for defeating the most evil teacher I ever had. I made my way out of the area and soon found all of my classmates sitting outside having lunch. I made my way towards them and soon found Grover who was looking very worried.

I decided to end his suffering and shouted. "Hey G-Man!" while waving my hands. He looked in my direction before he visibly let a breath out and relaxed. "Hey Perce, where have you been?"

I looked at him confused, he was right there when Mrs. Dodds or that crazy bat thing asked me to come with her. I decided to reply anyway. "Mrs. Dodds wanted to chew me out for something. Didn't really get to chew my out though before she disappeared." Grover looked at me funny. "Percy, I don't wanna sound crazy and all, but we don't have a Mrs. Dodds in the school."

I was beyond confused now. I continued asking him questions about Mrs. Dodds but Grover kept on replying that he didn't know who Mrs. Dodds was and that she never taught at Yancy Academy. I could tell he was lying though since his eyes kept twitching when I asked about Mrs. Dodds and I knew for a fact that that was his natural reaction for when he was lying.

I decided not to push it. After all if he was lying I bet he would have a good reason for it and I would probably find out about it sooner or later, and besides he looked really uncomfortable with my questioning. He looked like he was about to eat his shirt.

So I left it alone and soon enough we were back on the bus going back to Yancy Academy. No one noticed that Mrs. Dodds was missing, which I found very weird because how could everyone just forget a person like that. Well it doesn't matter since I'm probably just gonna research this problem later on. All right, list of things to research: magical pen/sword, magical algebra book, time freeze powers, and mysterious memory wipe of everyone besides Grover and me apparently.

Damn! My life just got a whole lot weirder.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed and wish you guys a good day! Oh and I redid chapter one but no big changes. Just changed the point of view of the first part. Last chapter for the next two weeks. Sorry guys. Not that I don't want to update but I'm going on holiday for a whole week so I don't have the time to write. So see you guys in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Champion Of The Fates**

 **Hey guys! Finally back after a week. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. Oh well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. On with the story!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Such a douchebag that man is.**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

Alright. So here's an update on my situation at the moment. I'm on the bus with all of my classmates who seem to have forgotten about a certain demonic teacher. Well nearly all of them except Grover who just kept muttering to himself about enchiladas and the occasional bleating that comes when he's nervous about something.

I'm pretty sure that Grover knows something about the mind wipe everyone has had about Mrs. Dodds but I'm not pushing the issue by asking him about it. After all, it would be better just to spy on him and see what happens. Much easier that way, and faster too.

Soon enough, we've arrived back at Yancy Academy and Grover said that he'll meet me back in the dorms because he has something to do. Finally! A chance for some answers. He didn't bother waiting for answer and just left immediately, which of course made it super easy for me to follow him.

So I followed him into the main building where all the teachers' offices were located. By followed I mean hiding behind walls and sticking to the shadows and stuff. I must be good at this because Grover didn't seem to realize that I was following him. After a couple of minutes of following him around through the maze of hallways. He finally stopped in the front of Mr. Brunner's office and walked in.

Well this should be interesting; after all, Mr. Brunner was the one who gave me that awesome pen that I have no interest in returning. So after he opened the door and left it to close by itself, I snuck a finger in to prevent the door from shutting. I then sat on the floor waiting for the conversation to start and thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"Sir is she..." Grover's voice rang out hesitantly. "Dead?"

I heard Mr. Brunner gave a sigh before replying. "You know as well as I do Mr. Underwood that her kind cannot be killed that easily. They just get sent back to the Pit."

"Do you think that Mr. Jackson has realized what he is yet Mr. Underwood?" Mr. Brunner asked after a brief moment of silence. Now I could finally get some answers I thought to myself.

"I don't think so sir." Grover replied. "Why do you ask?"

"His answer at the museum surprised me. I was assuming that maybe he had discovered who he was and was letting us know, but judging from your answer, I think that's not the case." Mr. Brunner answered. Just then with the worst possible timing, I got a cramp in my leg. Goddamn it. So I pulled my finger away from the door and it closed shut. I heard shuffling from inside the office so I grabbed my cramped leg and made a run for it. Or hop for it I guess. I just managed to hide behind a corner when the door opened and out stepped- hold on this is about to be confusing- a horse-man, properly known as centaurs if my mythology served me right.

He had the upper body of Mr. Brunner, which is a bit confusing because I had assumed that Mr. Brunner was human, but of course I should've known better because no human could give me a cool ass sword like the one I had. So Mr. Brunner the centaur looked around before shrugging and made his way back inside the office. I took that as the cue to head to my dorm before my luck really ran out.

After a couple of seconds, my leg was back to normal and I ran back to dorms. I made it in a record time of two minutes. After I made my way inside my room I practically collapsed on the bed and tried to make sense of what I had heard. I knew that all the things I heard were related but I couldn't connect the dots so I decided to make a list.

Mr. Brunner is a centaur.

Judging from the conversation between Grover and Mr. Brunner earlier, I am not human or at least only part human.

Mrs. Dodds, apparently isn't dead. Seriously, what does it take to kill that woman, isn't getting stabbed by a sword enough.

Mrs. Dodds is in some place called, the Pit.

Mr. Brunner was surprised by my answer in the museum because he thought I knew what I was.

Ok so that's all the information I have at the moment. I looked through my list repeatedly before my brain finally clicked. So centaurs are a part of Greek Mythology. My answer at the museum was about how the Greek gods were real. He was very surprised when he heard my answer and based on the fact that he's a centaur that means that the Greek gods are real.

I scanned through my mind about a place called the Pit in Greek Myth before I finally came up with an answer. I remembered that Tartarus was also called the Pit in Greek Myth. So based on that, Mrs. Dodds was probably some kind of monster if she ended up there. What kind of monster I don't know but I was pretty lucky to have a Greek Myth book in my bag at the moment. So I dug through my bag and found the book.

I searched through the pages. Thank God, or is it gods, for pictures because it would have taken me ages to decipher the book. I soon found a picture that sort of resembled Mrs. Dodds and so I tried to decipher the title. I ended up with the three Furies. Well that name suited Mrs. Dodds. After all she was furious all the time. Haha. Don't like the pun? Well never mind then. So basically I had three pieces of proof that Greek Mythology was real. Alright, onto the next piece of information. I looked at myself in a mirror and I was pretty satisfied that I was human or at least I looked human. I have a human mom but I didn't know about my dad.

I stayed in thought for a couple more minutes before I had an epiphany. Nearly all the gods never raised their children. After siring them, they just left them in the hands of the mortal parents. So assuming that I'm correct, that would mean that I'm a demigod. Now to figure out whom my dad is.

I started to think about all the information I had about my unknown dad, but all the information I had was that he was lost at sea. Since my mom was always sad when the topic of my dad came up, I never pushed the issue. Hmmm. Maybe I shouldn't think so hard on my dad. Lets try a different route. What do I like? Well I obviously like my mom, blue food, and the color blue, and water. Hang on a second there Percy I thought to myself. I liked water and that triggered another memory.

I remembered when I was younger that I was in the pool. I was very comfortable underwater and didn't bother coming back up. When I did finally get out of the water my mom was panicking and said that I had been underwater for over ten minutes.

So I know that a normal person can't hold their breath underwater for over ten minutes, which means that I'm not normal. Actually I don't even remember holding my breath. It was like I was… breathing underwater. So the information that I have is that I like - no love the water. My dad was apparently 'lost' at sea and never returned, and I am able to apparently breath underwater.

If I am a demigod that left only one option on who my father was. My father was apparently the Lord of the Seas, Poseidon. After I finally realized that my father could be a god, I did the only thing a person in my position would do. I blacked out.

My final thought was, 'so my father is a god, what's next? Grover's actually a satyr?'

 **And that ends the chapter. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and sorry for the grammar errors. I wrote this in a hurry cause I haven't updated in a while and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I'll probably revise this chapter later on sooo… this is all for now and I'll see you in the next chapter of the story!**


End file.
